Pretty Down to Your Bones
by rachhudson
Summary: "But it's summer now. Just me and you for eighty days or so." She smiles. "I could get used to that." He grins, glancing back at her. He knows this summer will be amazing.


**Finn and Rachel's summer in twenty-five segments.  
><strong>

**Special thanks to Julia, for always pushing me to continue to write, to Jess, for always being there for me to vent to and rant about fic with, to Nadya, who always encourages me even when I think my writing is awful, and to Mona, for being my personal Cheerio :')**

* * *

><p><em>i never want anyone else,<br>don't want anyone else but you  
>you are the neck of the bottle i'm living in<br>i never want anyone else  
>don't want anyone else but you<br>i do adore the hand that i've been dealt_

**pretty down to your bones**

i.

"What does this mean for us?"

She looks up at him, her brow wrinkled in confusion, her fingers still entangled with his own. "What do you mean, Finn?"

"I mean, I wanna be with you, Rachel. Regardless of what happens next summer, or whatever, I just… I want to be with you."

She nods. "I want to be with you, too." He tries to hide his grin but fails. "I mean, we love each other, right?" she presses on.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"Then we should be together, Finn. It's like you said – we shouldn't worry about next year yet. We should just worry about now. And right now, I want to be with you."

He leans down and kisses her lightly. He feels her smile as he pulls away. "So I can call you my girlfriend again?"

She laughs, pressing her face into his shoulder. "As long as I get to call you my boyfriend."

He smiles, pressing his lips back against hers. "Deal."

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

They don't really pick up where they left off, but they don't start all the way back at the beginning either. The great part about them already knowing each other so well is that he doesn't have to hesitate before he holds her hand in the hallway, doesn't have to gauge her reaction before he kisses her as they head to their respective classes.

Best of all, there aren't any more secrets, and there are fewer insecurities. He's just happy, all the time, and she is, too. They've picked each other, and they both know it.

They slip comfortably back into their relationship with no second thoughts, but others seems to find it interesting. He hears the whispering when he walks hand in hand with her to lunch, and he looks down at her, worried she'll start to overthink things again.

She just beams up at him. "I think they're serving pizza today, you know," she remarks lightly. He wonders how she doesn't hear the hushed murmurs, but her eyes sparkle, and he knows she's just blocking them out.

"You know what I love more than pizza?" he asks, squeezing her hand.

"What?" she asks as they enter the lunchroom.

"You," he answers.

He earns a kiss for that answer. And everyone totally sees, but he doesn't mind, and he knows she doesn't, either.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

He takes her home on the last day of school, smiling as she skips beside him, swinging his hand in her own.

"Last day of school," she notes happily as he helps her into the cab of his truck. "Now we have the entire summer ahead of us."

He grins over at her. "I can't wait, Rach."

"My finals weren't _too _bad," she says as he starts the truck. "Nothing I didn't know was coming." She glances over at him. "How about you, Finn?"

"Glad they're over," he replies.

She laughs. "That bad?"

"Pretty much," he says, keeping his eyes on the road. He sees her frown out of the corner of his eye, so he adds, "But it's summer now. Just me and you for eighty days or so."

She smiles. "I could get used to that."

He grins, glancing back at her. He knows this summer will be amazing.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

They spend the first few days of summer in Rachel's room, just lying on her bed, legs intertwined. Sometimes they listen to her ipod, and sometimes they watch movies, but most of all, they talk. They talk about Santana and they talk about Quinn and they talk about Puck. Somehow, talking about it makes it hurt less, which is good. They definitely should have talked sooner.

He even tells her about the flower and his plan to tell her how he felt, how he walked into the auditorium to find her kissing her Jesse.

Her breath catches a little in her throat. "Oh, Finn," she breathes, touching his arm lightly.

"I could just… I felt my heart break, you know? And it's not your fault," he adds hastily, seeing her open her mouth. "It's mine. I didn't realize how I felt about you – well, never stopped feeling about you – until it was too late, like usual."

She bites her lip. "I shouldn't have kissed him, but he just… he has this way of being so _charming_."

"Yeah, I know," Finn growls.

Rachel reaches up to cup his cheek. "You have _nothing _to worry about," she tells him seriously. "You know that, right?"

He nods, turning his head to kiss her palm. "I know. He just gets under my skin…"

"Yeah, I know," Rachel says, narrowing her eyes. "I remember the both of you getting kicked out of prom, actually."

"He was… grinding on you!" Finn says defensively.

Despite herself, Rachel smiles with closed lips. "Well, you coming to defend my honor _was_ kind of hot," she admits.

He grins, propping himself up on his elbow, moving his other hand to gently brush back her bangs. "It was, was it?"

She nods mutely, subconsciously licking her lips.

He leans down, cupping her cheek as he presses his lips against hers. Her hand moves to the back of his neck, keeping him close, and he slips his tongue into her mouth, his heart swelling when she sighs, her hand running through his hair.

"I love you," she murmurs as he pulls away, his lips traveling down her neck.

"I love you, too," he breathes against her skin.

He doesn't have to look up to know she's smiling.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

She catches him offguard a week after school ends. They're in his room. She's sitting on his bed, watching him play Call of Duty, when she asks, "Are you ashamed of me, Finn?"

His soldier on the screen gets shot as he turns to look at her in surprise. "What?" he manages to ask.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she repeats.

He pauses the game, moving to sit on the bed beside her. "Rach, _no_," he says, taking her hands in his own. "Why would you think that?"

"You never take me out," she says quietly, looking at her lap rather than his face. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you regardless of where we are, but… we've been at either your house or mine every day for a week."

"Do you… wanna go out somewhere?" he asks slowly.

She looks up at him, her eyes wide and earnest, and nods. "Nothing fancy," she says quickly. "Just… somewhere. Like, maybe dinner and a movie?"

"Of course," he says quickly, kissing her on the nose.

She beams at him.

"I'm sorry you thought I was ashamed of you," he says, rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. "That's the farthest thing from the truth, Rach. I'd shout it from the mountain tops, that I get to be your boyfriend."

She laughs, ducking her head. "You wouldn't have to do that, Finn."

He cups her chin, tilting it so that she's looking at him. "But I want to," he says quietly.

She kisses him then, and she tastes like strawberries and summer and just _Rachel._ She's smiling as she pulls away, and she gestures to his xbox. "Think you could teach me how to play?"

He grins, getting up to get the second controller. "You sure you're prepared for this Rach? I mean, Call of Duty isn't for the faint of heart."

He glances back to see her smiling.

"Bring it on, Finn. Bring it on."

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

She dresses up even though they're just going to Breadstix and a movie, her pink and white polka dotted sundress stopping right above her knee.

"You look beautiful," he breathes when she meets him out by his truck.

She ducks her head. "Thank you," she says quietly. She peaks up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "You look quite handsome yourself."

He looks down at his t-shirt and jeans, then back at her in confusion.

"You always look handsome," she adds in explanation.

He grins. He can't help it. "You do, too. Always look beautiful, I mean."

She giggles. "We should probably go, Finn. The movie's at nine, and it's already seven, and didn't you promise to take me to dinner first?" She grins, a mischievous glint in her eye.

He helps her into his truck, and he knows that tonight is bound to be amazing.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

Rachel says he can pick the movie, and he picks the latest cliché horror film to grace the Lima cinema. Rachel makes a face at his choice, but she doesn't protest. He figures it's because he agreed to split the vegan meatballs with her at Breadstix and she feels like she owes him.

She hides her face in his shoulder practically the whole movie, and he knows he shouldn't but he grins a little. He likes feeling like her protector. So he wraps his arm around her and holds her close, pressing his lips to her hair when she presses her face into his shirt because she's too terrified to look at the screen.

Yeah, this date is totally awesome.

"I hate you," she moans when the movie's finally over.

He laughs, taking her hand as they file past the trashcans, throwing his empty popcorn bin in one of them. "You don't," he says.

She narrows her eyes. "Do, too."

"Do not," he insists, drawing her closer and slipping his arm around her shoulders instead. "You _love _me."

"Yeah, well, see if I love you when I call you at three in the morning because I had a _nightmare_ due to that _movie _you just made me sit through."

He smirks. "Worth it."

She sticks her tongue out at him. He leans down to kiss her. She tastes like popcorn and Sour Patch Kids and Rachel.

She pushes him away. "I'm still mad at you, Finn." She glares at him, but he sees her lips twitch, fighting back a smile.

"I have a way to make it up to you," he promises.

"How?" she demands.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

"_This _is your way of making it up to me?" she asks breathlessly as his lips trail down her neck, his hands ghosting down her sides. "I thought we were going out for ice cream or something, not making out in your truck outside my house."

He sighs, pulling away. "Well, I guess we can go out for ice cream if you _really_ want…"

Suddenly she's on top of him, straddling his waist, her dress sliding up her thighs. "Not a chance," she murmurs, pressing her lips hungrily back on top of his.

He groans a little as she unconsciously rolls her hips into his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She still tastes like the popcorn she ate when she thought he wasn't looking.

His hands rest on her lower back, and he whispers "I love you" when she breaks away to start trailing kisses down his neck. He feels her smile against his skin.

"I love you, too," she murmurs, readjusting herself so she's even closer to him, and her boobs _totally _graze his chest for a second, and even though they both have all their clothes on, he has to think _mailmanmailmanmailman_.

He slides his hands to rest on her bare thighs as he kisses her again, rubbing his fingers in slow circles on her skin.

A throaty moan escapes her. He doesn't think he's heard anything so hot in his life.

"Finn," she mutters, and her fingers are playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck and he might actually blow his wad soon. She detaches her lips from his, looking at him. "We should stop."

"Don't want to," he whispers, pulling her face back down to his.

She kisses him once, twice, then giggles, pushing on his chest as she pulls away. "_Finn_, I'm _serious_. My dads are expecting me, and we're making out in the driveway."

He sighs, leaning back against the headrest. She climbs off of him, flopping down in the passenger's seat.

He looks over at her, and she's still grinning. "You're amazing," he says softly.

She leans over and pecks him on the lips. "I know. But I really have to be going now. My curfew is in two minutes."

He sighs. "Text me tomorrow?"

She grins. "Don't I always?"

She kisses him one last time, then she hops out of his truck, heading up the sidewalk to her house. She turns back when she reaches her porch and blows him a kiss before heading inside.

He rests his head on his steering wheel.

He's _so _going to need a cold shower when he gets home.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

"So now that we spent a good portion of two hours listening to the best of Air Supply, it's my turn," Rachel says, hoisting herself up off her bed and crossing over to her ipod dock.

Finn smirks as she leans over, turning the dial on her ipod, and yeah, he's checking out her ass a little bit, but he's still a guy, okay? Plus Rachel's ass is just really _awesome_.

She looks over at him, and he tries to snap his eyes to her face as quickly as possible. She raises her eyebrows and goes back to the ipod, smiling. She totally knows.

They've spent the duration of this particular rainy Thursday in her room listening to different artists, alternating the picks. She calls it "educating each other in music they might have otherwise neglected to sample." Basically, he picks a lot of 80's rock and she picks a lot of musicals.

"Oh, we haven't listened to this one yet!" she squeals, selecting a song. The familiar orchestral sound of a musical fills the room, and he resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella," she explains, crossing the room to sit beside him once more. She situates herself, tucking her feet under her and leaning into his side. "It's a classic, you know."

They both know he really _doesn't _know, so they sit, letting the music wash over them.

"You know, sometimes I feel like Cinderella," Rachel says quietly. He furrows his brow, glancing down at her. Her fingers play with the fabric of her comforter, and she's not looking at him. "Like you're Prince Charming, but soon it'll be midnight, and all of this – you and me and just… everything, really – it will all just disappear."

"Hey," he says, cupping her cheek and turning her face so she's looking at him. Her eyes are wet, and he gently runs his finger over her skin. "I'm real, Rachel. _We're _real. And I'm not going anywhere."

She swallows. "I – I know that, I do, but… Sometimes I just feel like this is too good to be true. Like this is all a dream."

"It's not," he insists quietly.

"Prove it," she whispers.

He kisses her frantically, knotting his fingers in her hair as he melds her mouth to his own. She whimpers a little bit as his hand moves under her shirt, but she kisses him back even harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth, so he takes that to mean it's okay. His fingers ghost over her ribcage, coming to rest just under the soft fabric of her bra.

She pulls away, breathing hard.

"I love you," he tells her. "This is real, Rachel, and I just… I love you more than anything."

She bites her swollen lip, then nods. "Okay, Finn."

"Okay?"

"This is real," she affirms. "All of it. It's… it's real."

He grins, leaning forward to kiss her again, gently this time. His hand brushes over her still-covered breast, and he feels her breath hitch. He freezes.

"It's okay," she mutters, and she moves her hand under her shirt, resting it on top of his own. "I want you to."

He forgets how to breathe. She twists a little bit to unsnap her bra and then the fabric is loose under his palm. She moves her hand back on top of his, sliding his hand underneath the loose bra, and suddenly her naked boob is like in his hand. She sighs – the good kind of sigh he decides – and he tries to calm the erratic beating of his heart. Her flesh is warm beneath his finger tips.

"I love you," he breathes, crushing his mouth back against hers. "_So _much."

He cups her boob experimentally, and she gasps out an "I love you too" before he moves his mouth to her neck, gently nipping and sucking her skin.

"_Finn_," she moans as his thumb flicks over her nipple, and he feels this little surge of pride because _he's _the one doing this to her, the one making her feel this way.

He thought her boobs were awesome before, but this? This is even better. Somehow, he falls more and more in love with this girl every day.

He kisses his way back up her neck and jawline, reattaching his mouth hungrily to hers.

He's successfully felt up his girlfriend, the songs of a broadway musical playing in the background, in her bedroom on a rainy day in June. He loves his life, and he definitely loves his girlfriend.

When did everything get so perfect?

* * *

><p>x.<p>

When Rachel told him they were going on a double date with Kurt and Blaine, he didn't anticipate that that would translate into a trip to the mall.

"We'll go putt-putting after," Rachel whispers, squeezing his hand as they navigate through the sales section at JC Penney.

Finn sighs.

"Rachel, come here, this sweater would go perfectly with your skin tone," Kurt calls from several racks away.

Finn follows Rachel through the various clothes, her hand still in his own, until they find an excited-looking Kurt holding out a yellow sweater, Blaine standing next to him with a bored expression on his face.

"I – I don't know," Rachel says.

"Nonsense," Kurt insists, grabbing her hand and tugging her away from Finn. "Let's go try it on."

She sighs but let's Kurt drag her away.

Finn looks over at Blaine. Blaine smirks. "C'mon, might as well sit outside the dressing room and watch the show."

* * *

><p>xi.<p>

Finn awkwardly sits next to Blaine on a bench that's really one big enough to seat one person comfortably, listening to Kurt and Rachel squabble in the dressing room.

"Ouch, Kurt! Just let me pull it over my own head!"

"No, you aren't setting it right! Your breasts look _lopsided_ when you turn it like that. Do you want your breasts to look _lopsided_?"

Finn's face grows hot – is his stepbrother really discussing his girlfriend's boobs? – and he glances over at Blaine, who is pretending to inspect the ceiling.

The door creaks open then, and Kurt steps out. He huffs, waving Rachel's owl sweater. "She looks fabulous, but she seems to think differently."

"This look isn't me," Rachel's voice wails from behind the door.

"But it _could _be," Kurt emphasizes. "Just come out here, Rachel."

Finn stares intently at the door as Rachel pokes her head out. "No, thank you. Now give me my shirt back so I can change."

"Not until you come out," Kurt insists.

Rachel sighs, then steps out, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt glares at her. She slowly lowers her arms.

Finn's breath hitches in his throat. The sweater's very… formfitting, to say the least, as well as low-cut, so he can see the swell of her breasts peaking out from the yellow material.

"You look amazing," he manages to choke out.

Her cheeks turn pink and she bites her lip. "You think so?"

He nods. He can't remember how to form words.

"Told you," Kurt smirks.

"I'm not buying it," Rachel insists, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

Finn doesn't remember standing, but suddenly he is. "Why not?"

She looks at him strangely. "It's… not what I'm used to."

"Rachel, I will buy you the sweater," Finn says, his voice low.

Kurt laughs.

"You like it that much?" Rachel asks.

He nods, walking over to stand in front of her. He lowers her arms, leaning down to kiss her gently. And yeah, when he pulls away, he sneaks a small peak down her shirt. This sweater is _totally _awesome.

"Okay, so are you getting the damn sweater or not?"

Finn sighs, turning to his stepbrother. "She's getting the damn sweater."

And, sure enough, Finn buys it for her, and she even changes into it before they go putt-putting.

It's definitely his new favorite sweater, and although she won't admit it, he suspects by the way she keeps smirking at him that it's her new favorite, too.

* * *

><p>xii.<p>

He ends up going to the Berry's for dinner every Wednesday. It isn't a planned repercussion at first, but by the middle of June, it's just kind of a thing. He knows he's staying for dinner on Wednesdays, and he doesn't mind, really. In fact, he kind of looks forward to them.

Mr. and Mr. Berry (well, Leroy and Hiram, as they've told him to call them many times) are actually really awesome. Leroy is all into sports and stuff, so Finn gets to talk about football with him, which is a plus. Hiram's more interested in the singing side of things, and the conversations at the table are never awkward.

"Rachel just showed me the lyrics to the song you wrote for her at Nationals," Hiram says, looking at him knowingly. "It was incredibly beautiful and romantic, Finn. You should be very proud."

Finn feels himself blush, but Rachel squeezes his hand under the table.

"I – I am," he manages to say, because even though Rachel's dads are cool, he still gets nervous when talking about certain things – like how much he loves their daughter – around them. "I mean, I'm mostly glad it worked, and that it helped me tell her… everything I couldn't just… _tell her_, you know?"

Hiram and Leroy both nod.

Rachel smiles at him. "It was beautiful, Finn," she murmurs.

He wants to raise her hand to his lips and kiss it, but he still feels weird about doing that kind of stuff in front of her dads, so he refrains.

The conversation veers away to Rachel and how she's looking at colleges in New York (the thought still makes his heart lurch a little, so he kind of zones out), and then suddenly Hiram is saying, "We'd love it if you could make it to Temple sometime with us."

Finn chokes on his vegan tofu a little bit.

"You don't have to," Rachel says quickly.

He swallows quickly, shaking his head. "No, no, it's cool. I mean, I'd totally want to go to Jew church – I mean, Temple – with you sometime. I mean, it'd be cool, to see like how it works and stuff and if you want our kids to go someday I guess I'll have to go too…" He abruptly shuts his mouth and feels his eyes widen because he totally just mentioned having kids with Rachel and not only is Rachel staring at him but her dads are, too.

"All the more reason for you to go now," Hiram says warmly, and Finn smiles nervously at him.

"Yeah, totally," he manages to squeak out, and thankfully Rachel saves him by asking for them to be excused. Her dads agree and she tugs on his hand, practically dragging him up the stairs.

Once they get in her room, she kisses him fiercely, tugging on his hair. He raises his eyebrows in surprise, but he reciprocates, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What was that for?" he asks when she breaks away.

She looks at him shyly. "You remember what I said about wanting our children to be Jewish? And – and you want kids, with me?"

He laughs. "'Course, Rach. I remember everything you say."

She cocks an eyebrow.

"Well, okay, not _everything_, but a lot more than you think. And as for wanting kids with you… I want _everything_ with you."

She grins, tackling him so they both fall back onto her bed. "Finn?" she whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I want everything with you, too."

He kisses her again, and he prays that her dads don't walk in on them making out. They might be cool, but he doesn't know if they'd be _that_ cool.

He stops thinking about it though, once she slides her tongue into his mouth and her hands slip under his shirt.

* * *

><p>xiii.<p>

Rachel's convinced she'll get the role of Maria in the Lima Theatre Company's production of _The Sound of Music_, so Finn begins to assume she'll get it, too. Sure, it means she'll be at plenty of rehearsals and he'll have to find ways to occupy his time without her, but he knows how badly she wants this. Plus, he totally wants the chance to prove he can be the supportive boyfriend, like he'll have to be when she – when _they _– go to New York. (Because how can he not want to go with her? If she's going, he's going, too.)

She doesn't let him take her to her audition, so he's just sitting in his room playing Halo. He doesn't even hear the doorbell if she rings it, but he certainly notices when she comes flying into his room, wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly pauses his game and hugs her back, about to congratulate her when he realizes she's crying, sobbing racking her entire body.

"Hey," he says quietly. "What's wrong?"

"D-Didn't g-get it," she blubbers. He squeezes her more tightly to him, planting a kiss on her hair. "I – I'm L-Liesl instead."

"That's still good, right?" he says, stepping back to his on the edge of his bed. She sniffs, arms still around his neck as she stand between his legs. He tries to remember Liesl from the fifteen times Rachel made him watch the movie with her. "She has a solo, right?"

Her eyes are still full of tears, and she sighs. "But she's not the _lead_, Finn."

"You'll still be amazing," he tells her, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "And I'll go to every show and cheer _so _loudly when you take your final bow, and then, next time, you'll _kill _the audition and you'll land that lead role, okay?"

She smiles sadly. "Maybe this is a sign, Finn. Maybe I'm just not meant for the stage—"

"Stop," he tells her. "You don't mean that, Rach, because you _are _meant for the stage, and so many other girls would kill for that spot as Liesl right now, you know they would."

She looks down at the ground, and he knows she knows he's right. "You are _so _talented, Rachel," he says quietly. "Anyone can see that. And maybe you didn't get the part you wanted, but it's still a pretty big part, right?"

Reluctantly, she nods.

He tucks her hair behind her ear. "One day, you will get the lead. But until then, you know what we're gonna do?"

She shakes her head.

"We're gonna go celebrate this large supporting role."

She laughs, but it sounds more like a hiccup. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Ice cream sound good?" he asks.

She bites her lip. "Can we go to the Baskin Robbins on Freeland Street that serves vegan?"

"Of course," he says. "It's your choice, shining star."

She grins despite herself, and she lets him take her hand and drag her out of his room. He knows he's gonna have to show her, a little bit every day, just how awesome she truly is, until she can see herself that way. He's totally ready to accept the challenge.

* * *

><p>xiv.<p>

They have a movie night the next night, and somehow Rachel convinces him to watch _Burlesque, _and he assumes there'll be like scantily clad girls plus the singing so it'll be a win-win for both of them.

Ten minutes in, he realizes the movie is really bad. Like, _Grease 2 _bad. And Rachel looks at him and he knows she realizes it, too.

"Oh my God," she says with a little laugh. "This movie is _so _bad. I mean, Christina's voice is phenomenal, but…"

"She can't act," Finn finishes, laughing a little, too.

So they opt to make out instead, the movie still playing in the background. She climbs on top of him, her hips straddling either side of his waist, and she leans down, pressing her lips against his, knotting her fingers in his hair.

He slips his tongue into her mouth, resting his hands on her hips, and she rolls her hips against him, causing him to groan.

"I have the best girlfriend ever," he whispers, and she smirks against his lips.

"I know," she replies huskily. "Now shut up and kiss me, Hudson."

He doesn't need telling twice.

They totally don't stop paying attention, and they only disentangle themselves when Kurt comes down fifteen minutes later.

"Carole made brownies if you – oh my _God_, I'm _blind_!"

Rachel slowly sits up, still straddling Finn's waist, and turns to Kurt. "Oh, don't be dramatic."

"Coming from the queen of drama," Kurt snaps. "Now if you'd kindly dismount my brother, I'll bring you brownies."

Rachel sighs and rolls her eyes, moving to get off Finn, but he grabs her hips, keeping her in place.

"Finn," she hisses.

He smirks, stretching up to kiss her once more, then letting her go.

"You two are completely out of control," Kurt mutters, stomping back up the stairs.

Finn laughs, and Rachel snuggles into his side, leaning her head on his chest.

"Maybe the movie got better," she says hopefully.

It didn't but that doesn't matter, because he's not focusing on it anyway. He's just focusing on how lucky he is to have a girl like her.

* * *

><p>xv.<p>

Carole tells him to invite Rachel over for her birthday dinner, so he does. Rachel tries to politely decline, saying she couldn't possibly intrude, but Finn tells her his mom wants her there, because she's family now.

Rachel sniffs and wipes at her eyes, and at first Finn thinks he's said something wrong, but then she grins and says she'll be there.

She shows up promptly at five, a bundt cake in hand and a nervous smile on her lips.

"Hey," Finn greets, kissing her on the cheek. "Mom's so excited you're here."

She blushes. "I brought cake," she says.

"I see," he replies, raising his eyebrows.

She bites her lip.

"Don't be nervous," he says quietly, opening the door wider so she can walk in. "Mom and Burt already love you, you know."

She nods. "Okay. I can do this."

He chuckles a bit, following her into the kitchen.

"Rachel!" Carole squeals.

"I brought cake," Rachel says, brandishing it.

Carole oohs and ahhs over it, taking it from her and putting it on the table before enveloping her in a hug. "I'm so glad you came," she tells her.

Finn sees Rachel smile and his heart swells in his chest.

"Me, too," Rachel admits.

Carole lets her go then, her hands still on her shoulders. "Kurt's preparing dinner, and it should be done in…"

"Fifteen minutes," Kurt supplies from the stove.

"Great," Rachel beams. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can set the table," Kurt says, gesturing to the plates already set out.

Rachel beams, grabbing the plates and following Carole into the dining room, chatting happily about her successful turn as Liesl in _The Sound of Music_. And Finn can't help but smile because Rachel just fits in so well here, with his family, with Kurt, with his mom.

She turns back around and sees him staring, blushing a little bit.

His smile grows wider.

"Finn, are you going to help, or are you going to ogle your girlfriend all day?" Kurt snaps.

"Yeah, sure, what do you need?" Finn asks hastily.

Kurt rolls his eyes, pointing to the oven. "You could get the baked potatoes out."

Finn hastily puts on an oven mitt and goes to the oven, trying to act like he totally hadn't been – what word had Kurt used? – oh, yeah, _ogling _his girlfriend.

He doesn't even care though, really. She's his and she's perfect and he loves her, and that's all that really matters.

* * *

><p>xvi.<p>

Puck organizes a night out for all the members of glee club during the last week of July.

"We need to probably do some team building and shit," he tells Finn when Finn asks him why he reserved the bowling alley for the twelve of them.

Finn's a little surprised, but he can't argue with that logic.

Puck puts him and Rachel on separate lanes, but it doesn't take much to get Santana to switch with Rachel, putting her and Brittany on the same lane and then Rachel and Finn on the same one as well.

"Figures you'd find a loophole," Puck mutters darkly.

Rachel just grins cheekily at him from her perch on Finn's lap.

Puck doesn't complain once he realizes that Rachel's actually really good at bowling. Finn knows no one expected her to actually throw a strike with her pink six pound ball, and he hugs her tightly when she practically tackles him in celebration.

"Nice throw, babe," he laughs, and she turns her head to kiss him full on the mouth.

She beams up at him when she pulls away, and Puck and Sam both wolf-whistle.

"Get you some, Berry," Santana remarks.

"I love bowling," Finn mutters, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Hey, Frankenteen, it's your turn," Santana says, her tone amused. "So stop sucking Berry's face and _go _already."

Rachel giggles, letting go of him and skipping back to her seat, and he's so distracted he only knocks down two pins then throws a gutterball.

He doesn't care though. Rachel's doing well right now.

He's just good at cheering her on, and that's okay with him.

* * *

><p>xvii.<p>

Rachel volunteers to housesit for her aunt for two days at the beginning of July, and she invites Finn to housesit with her because her aunt has a pool.

"Plus it'd be nice to have someone drive me home after," she says.

He's just excited about seeing her in a bikini.

She calls him at eleven to say he can come over, and he really tries not to speed, but it's hard, knowing what the day has in store.

"I have to take Harold here for a walk," she says, holding up a tubby pug, "and then we can swim, okay?"

He nods, his mouth a little dry. "Want me to go with you?" he asks.

She smirks. "I'll only be five minutes or so. Harold just needs to take care of some business, _don't you Harold_?" She pats the dog affectionately. "Finn, you can get changed and then go out by the pool, okay? I'll be right there."

She leaves then, taking the fat little dog with her, and Finn stands there for a second. Then he remembers he has to change.

He steps out of the bathroom five minutes later, swim trunks on and towel in hand, to be greeted by the pug, sniffing his feet. He grins. Rachel's back already.

He heads out to the pool to see her already there, clad in nothing but a pink bikini with gold stars adorning it. His mouth is dry, and he licks his lips a little. "Back already?"

She looks over at him. "Oh, good, you're done. Can you help put sunscreen on my back?"

He nods mutely, walking over toward her, and she passes him the bottle of sunscreen. He licks his lips again (how is his mouth still so _dry_?) before squeezing the liquid onto his hand. She sweeps her hair over one shoulder, leaving her back and neck exposed.

He can't help it. He stares. Her skin is just so flawless and smooth and _there_.

"Finn?" she asks. "Are you going to put the lotion on or not?"

Hastily, he puts his hands on her back. Her skin is already warm beneath his fingertips. Slowly, he starts to rub in the lotion, his hands ghosting over her skin, trying to rub in all the white. She sighs, a small soft noise, and he has to think of the mail.

Finally, he chokes out, "Done."

Rachel beams at him, pushing her hair back. "Do you want me to do you?"

He gapes at her for a second. Did she really just…?

"Your back," she clarifies. "Do you want me to put sunscreen on your back?"

"Oh," he says quickly. "Yeah, sure."

"Sit down," Rachel directs, pointing to the deck chair. "You're too tall for me to reach your shoulders."

He obliges and he has to focus once again on not blowing his wad as she massages the lotion into the skin of his back and shoulders, but all too soon she's finished, putting down the lotion and grabbing his hand instead.

"Ready?" she asks, grinning at him.

He smirks, and her smile falters. She realizes what he's going to do.

"Finn, no—"

In one fluid motion, he stands, sweeping her up bridal style.

"Finn!" she shrieks, but she's laughing.

"You wanted to swim," he points out.

She wraps her arms around his neck, kicking her legs halfheartedly. "No, Finn, don't—"

He tosses her into the pool with a splash. She comes up sputtering, wiping at her eyes, and she glares at him.

He grins before diving in after her, popping up beside her.

"I hate you," she laughs.

He grabs her, tickling her sides, causing her to squirm. "You love me."

She manages to get away, diving back under the water, and he follows her, grabbing at her foot as she swims away.

She laughs as he drags her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. "Say it," he commands softly, his tone still teasing.

She sticks her tongue out at him, splashing him.

"Say it," he whines.

"Fine," she says, sighing dramatically. "Even though you threw me in the pool, I still love you."

He grins, pushing her damp hair back from her forehead, and he kisses her. She tastes like chlorine and summer and indisputably Rachel.

She's grinning when she pulls away. "Wanna race?" she asks.

"Sure, back when I was ten."

"You just know I'll beat you," she shoots back, still smiling.

"I just don't want you to be mad when _I _beat _you_," he insists.

She glowers at him. "I'll guess we'll just have to race and find out."

They head to the side of the pool, and she says 'go' before he's ready which is totally cheating.

He lets her win anyways.

* * *

><p>xviii.<p>

Puck organizes this mass Call of Duty tournament, and somehow Finn gets suckered into hosting it. Artie comes along with Mike and Sam, and Puck even draws up a bracket system.

"Fuck," he says, staring at the paper. "We have an odd number."

"I think I know where we could find another player," Finn says slowly.

"Not Hummel," Puck says. "I highly doubt he can play CoD."

"Better," Finn says with a grin.

* * *

><p>xix.<p>

"_Berry_?" Puck asks incredulously when Finn guides Rachel into the room, gripping her wrist lightly.

"She's good," Finn says defensively.

"No," Puck objects. "This is _guy's night_, Hudson. Which means _no chicks_."

"I can go back to Kurt's room, really," Rachel says, backing toward the door. "I mean, I'd rather skip the makeover he wanted to do but—"

"You're staying," Finn says fiercely, glaring back at Puck. "Show 'em what you can do, Rach."

Her eyes widen.

"Okay," Puck allows. "But she's gonna play me."

"She accepts the challenge," Finn says as Rachel opens her mouth, presumably to back out.

"Finn," she hisses.

"Rach, you've got this," he tells her quietly.

Puck squares his jaw. "C'mon, Berry, let's just get this over with."

She sits down next to Finn on the bed. "Pass me the controller."

He smiles. She's got this, and they both know it. He knew teaching her how to play on those lazy days in June would pay off.

And it certainly does pay off twenty minutes later when Puck is howling in rage, wondering how Rachel could've beaten him.

"I'm the Call of Duty _king_," he spits.

"Not any more," Sam says, shoving some Doritos into his mouth. "Rachel just kicked your ass."

Rachel beams. "So what now?"

"You go onto the next bracket and Puck gets knocked out," Artie explains.

Puck fumes over in the corner.

"Cool," Rachel says.

Finn smirks. Yeah, having a girlfriend that can own Puckerman at his own game? That's definitely cool.

* * *

><p>xx.<p>

He drives Rachel out to the park on the fourth of July to watch the fireworks, just the two of them. Others seemed to have the same idea, and the grass is already crowded.

Finn parks on the edge of the park, and Rachel quickly grabs a blanket. They spread it out in the back of his truck, and he helps her climb in before scrambling in after her. She giggles, grabbing his hand to steady him.

He grins apologetically at her.

Once he's settled, she leans into him, eyes turned upward, waiting for the show to start.

"Finn?" she asks, her voice small.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss fireworks?"

He wraps an arm around her, drawing her to him. He can sense the vulnerability in her voice, and it pains him, really. He knows there's a deeper meaning. "Never," he says, kissing her hair. "The thing about fireworks is – you know, they're exciting and all, but they're brief. They don't last very long."

Rachel nods slowly. There's a silence, then she asks, "What do you see when you kiss me?"

He pauses. He knows this question is loaded. "I see… It's hard to explain."

She looks up at him. "Try."

"Okay," he says slowly. "When I kiss you, it's not so much what I see, it's more… more of what I _feel_."

She looks thoughtful. "Go on."

"Well, it's like… like there's a fire, slowly starting in my stomach, and then it spreads to… to every part of me, like I just can't get enough of you. It's… it's a good fire, though. I mean, I wouldn't mind being on fire for the rest of my life if it means I get to kiss you."

She laughs then, ducking her head against his shoulder. "Oh, really?"

He laughs a little too.

"That's what it feels like for me, too," she admits quietly.

"Yeah?" he asks quietly.

She nods. "Yeah."

He cups her chin then, tilting her face up to his, and then he kisses her, and the fire starts in his stomach just like always until he just has to touch her, has to feel her. He curls his fingers into her hair and she smiles against his lips.

They miss the beginning of the fireworks show.

He doesn't even mind. Fireworks are overrated anyway.

* * *

><p>xxi.<p>

He goes to Temple with Rachel and her dads that Friday. He's only been to church a handful of times, so he doesn't really know how to compare Temple with that, but he gets dressed up and so do Rachel and her dads. They sing a bit in a different language – Hebrew, he thinks Rachel said – and these old ladies keep giving him the once over.

Rachel holds his hand practically the whole time, which is awesome.

Afterwards she introduces him to some of the old ladies, and he says hi to Puck's mom.

"What did you think?" Leroy asks on the drive home, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

He grins over at Rachel. "It'll be totally awesome if our kids go to Temple."

Rachel kisses him then, in front of her dads and everything.

Hiram just smiles. He thinks her dad just might be rooting for them, too.

* * *

><p>xxii.<p>

The fair rolls around a little later that year, the same week Finn has football practice during the day, every day, and Rachel's doing extra rehearsals for her play.

Finally they manage to find time to spend together on that Thursday evening.

"Can't we just stay at my house?" Finn moans as she drags him toward the game area. "The fair's kind of lame anyways."

Rachel glares at him. "Once you win me a stuffed animal and I get an elephant ear, we can go, alright?" she snaps.

"Look, Rach, I just…" He stops, tugging on her arm lightly. "We haven't seen each other all week and now we're here and it's crowded and… I just want to spend time with you."

She smirks. "And by that, you mean 'make out,' right?"

He smiles despite himself.

"We'll make out after you win me a stuffed animal, alright?" she says, dragging him toward the games once more.

"What, like once we get home, or like, in the truck?"

She laughs, but she doesn't answer.

He's totally gonna get to make out with her in the truck.

Twenty minutes later, he still hasn't won her a damn stuffed animal trying to knock down bottles with a baseball. Or trying to fish a duck out of a kiddie pool. Or shooting a water pistol at that infuriating little button. So he's back at the baseball toss.

"C'mon, Finn, let's just go, it's fine—"

"No," he growls. He hands another five to the carnie, who grins at him, showing off his missing tooth. "I'm gonna win you something, Rach."

She sighs, but she doesn't protest.

He concentrates, weighing the ball in his hand, studying the bottles. He winds back, then watches as the ball – finally – knocks over all of them.

Rachel squeals, jumping on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You did it, babe!"

He hugs her, spinning her around.

"Whattaya want?" the carnie asks, disgruntled.

Rachel's eyes shine as she surveys all the prizes. Finally, she picks out a bright pink bear.

"Isn't he adorable?" she squeals, one arm looped through Finn's and the other one around the bear. "Almost as adorable as you are." She reaches up to kiss him, and he leans down to meet her halfway.

"Let's go," she whispers when he pulls away.

"You haven't gotten your elephant ear yet," he points out.

She raises her eyebrows. "Finn, do you want to go make out in your truck or not?"

"I… uh…"

"Then let's go."

He doesn't need telling twice.

* * *

><p>xxiii.<p>

He starts looking at schools to apply to around New York City at the beginning of August. He doesn't plan on telling Rachel though, because he doesn't know if he'll be able to get in, and he doesn't want to get her hopes up.

Somehow Kurt finds out, though.

"New York, huh?" he asks conversationally, bringing in his traditional cup of warm milk. Finn quickly shuts his laptop and checks the clock. Eleven. How is it eleven already?

"It's obvious," Kurt says, answering Finn's unasked question. "Plus I had to use your laptop this morning and I might have checked your browsing history."

"Dude, you've _got _to stop doing that," Finn says.

Kurt shrugs. "So, you are applying?"

"Well, yeah," Finn says. "I mean… I can't imagine not being with her, and… and she's going, so I figured I might as well try to go, too."

Kurt offers him a small smile. "But is it what _you _want, Finn?"

"I don't know what I want to do with my life," Finn admits. "All I know is that I wanna be with Rachel. The rest will come later."

Kurt nods appreciatively, sipping at his milk. "Does Rachel know?"

Finn shakes his head. "I'll tell her eventually, but…"

Kurt nods again. "I understand."

"So you won't tell her?"

Kurt laughs. "Finn, I _know _how to keep a secret."

Finn stares at him.

Kurt sighs. "Yes, fine, I won't tell."

Finn smiles. "Thanks, bro. I appreciate it."

Kurt smiles back. "Any time, Finn. It's what brothers are for." He leaves then, taking his warm milk and shutting Finn's door behind him.

Finn really likes having a brother. Especially a brother like Kurt.

* * *

><p>xxiv.<p>

The last weekend before school starts up again, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Sam all head to Mercedes' parents' beach house, which is an hour away. Apparently Sam and Mercedes are like, dating now, which is awesome.

Rachel packs this new bikini, white with pink polka dots on it, and he finds himself muttering "mailman" on more than one occasion. Mercedes and Kurt are content to just lay out, but Finn convinces Rachel to play two on two beach volleyball with him, Blaine, and Sam.

"You can be on my team." He winks at her, and she shoves him playfully.

"Okay," she says. "Show me how to play."

It turns out that Blaine is actually just about as bad as Rachel is, so the teams even out. She tries to bump the ball but misses more times than not, but he's glad that she bursts out laughing every time. He can't help but laugh along with her.

After an hour or so of playing, they venture into the water. Blaine and Sam even manage to drag Mercedes and Kurt in as well, and they end up having an epic splash fight. Kurt protests the entire time, whining about the water messing up his hair, but that doesn't stop him from dunking Blaine in the water.

Rachel looks so cute, her arms up in self defense, squealing as Mercedes splashes her repeatedly.

"Finn, help!" she shrieks.

He grins, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Oh, thank you Finn, I didn't – wait, what are you doing?"

He grins at her, and he knows she can see what he's going to do a second before he does it.

"Finn, no—"

He dumps her into the water.

She comes up sputtering, glaring at him. "Finn Hudson!"

He laughs as she tackles him, and he pretends that she knocks him over, because her boobs _totally _press against his chest and even though she's hitting him repeatedly, it's so worth it. He kisses her cheek, and she pulls away, still glaring at him.

"You're mean," she snaps.

"You're pretty," he tells her.

She grins a little despite herself, ducking her head so he won't see. "I'm still mad at you," she mumbles.

"I still love you," he grins, grabbing her and tickling her sides.

She laughs, leaning into him despite herself. "Fine, I still love you, too."

She lets him kiss her this time, and he hears Kurt and Mercedes groan, but he doesn't even care. This summer has been awesome, and this is a great way to send it off.

* * *

><p>xxv.<p>

Finn and Rachel walk into school on their last first day hand in hand. He smiles at Puck and gives Sam a nod. Mike and Tina file past them, and they exchange knowing glances. Jacob Ben Israel's face falls at the sight of them, and Finn can't help but smirk. He even gets a small smile from Quinn, which is weird, but he lets it go.

"This is so bizarre," Rachel whispers to him.

"I know," he mutters back. "Quinn just like, smiled at me."

"No, not that," she says with a bit of a frown. "It's just… this is our last first day of high school. It's… weird, I guess."

He squeezes her hand. "This'll be our year, babe. I can feel it."

She grins up at him. "I know, Finn. I can feel it, too."

He grins back. Nothing can come their way that they can't handle.

This summer was awesome, but this school year is about to be even better.

* * *

><p><strong>If you could leave a review, I'd be eternally grateful :)<strong>


End file.
